No Name
by Crimson Petal
Summary: One-shot. KURAMA FANS! Well I guess...since Kurama is kind of depressed through out this. He is seeing things, but who is that girl...why must she suffer, and he wonders is it all a dream...what is it. Please read and review...Please...pretty please.


AN: …pure boredom…weird music…and reading lots of weird stories…result into this….

No Name

_The rose bloomed_

            "Who are you," Kurama asked the girl once again, but like always she didn't answer she just looked up at him…with eyes full of pain…hurt…anger.

            "Tell me…is this a dream…," Kurama asked, but still the girl never spoke…she never said a word…she just stared at him still.

            Kurama gave up trying to talk to her and went even closer to her, but was stopped once again… there was a shield…something to protect her from everyone else.

            Her long black hair sparkled in the moonlight, the moon shining on her face as well showed…how pale she was, and revealed that her crystal blue eyes had a tint of silver. She was so beautiful…so innocent, she just stood there…under the moonlight…the wind blowing her hair in one direction.

_The rose gleamed _

            Kurama stepped closer to the girl, but as soon as his foot landed he felt hard floor…not soft grass.

            "Hey Kurama," Yusuke yelled waving at his friend.

            _But how…why does that keep happening…I was in Koenma one minute and then I found myself in that meadow and now I'm back here…what does this mean._

            "Hello Yusuke," Kurama answered back, though his eyes were transfixed on the floor…thinking of what had just happened.

            "What's wrong you don't look so good," Kuwabara asked walking up to his two friends.

            "No I'm fine…Where's Hiei? He asked…_maybe I could tell him_

            "He's inside," Yusuke answered, pointing to a large room, with plants in it as well as a desk with papers all over it that made the desk almost invisible.

            "Hiei," Kurama said in a questioning tone.

            Hiei looked over to the red headed boy, waiting for him to say more.

            "I need to tell you something," Kurama said…confusion in his voice.

            "Tell me later," Hiei said jumping out the window…obviously he had other things to do.

            "So what do you have to tell him that you can't tell us," Yusuke said, curiosity inching into his voice.      

            "Nothing…it's not important, I'm going to go to sleep for a while," he said exiting the room to only enter another room. The room was filled with roses…beautiful red roses, the smell filling the room…and the color bringing the room to life.

            Kurama went over to the bed that lie in the corner, and basically just let himself fall, landing on to the soft pillows…it was odd…though he wasn't too tired, sleep seemed to find him quite easily.

_The rose glistened_

Kurama found himself again in the same meadow, though the girl wasn't there. He walked around the meadow…it was so cold, and a feeling of loneliness covered it, he wanted to call to her…but he didn't even know her name

            He heard a rustle behind him, turning around to see the girl. Her black hair was matted down now; it seemed that she had just bathed…she smelt just like a rose.  She walked closer to him…getting out of the dark, when she got closer Kurama saw that she only wore a white dress that could be seen through in the moonlight.

           He was about to turn his back to her but she came even closer, and his gaze was locked onto the outline of her body. She came closer…he had never been this close before…the shield hadn't let him, but the shield was gone. She gently laid her hands on his face…almost as if she was feeling his face for the crevices of his mouth and eyes.

            Her touch was so warm, it felt as if he had been in the cold for such a long time, and now her touch warmed the blood inside him. He stared at her not knowing what to do…should he move away, should he stay by her…

            The girl lowered her hands from his face, and locked her hand into his. He looked down at his hand, _what's she doing…_

            She started walking, pulling him along, though Kurama didn't resist the tugging of her hand, he followed her. She took him to a stream…the stream looked black in the moonlight, though he knew it wasn't. When they got to the stream she let go of him and started walking even closer. He slowly walked a couple steps ahead, stopping when he saw that she had walked into the water. She swayed her hands around in the water, which only reached her hips; he watched her still trying to understand all of the things that were happening.

_The rose grew_

            Just as she started motioning towards him Kurama woke up. The girl's image slowly faded away from his eyes and the image of his room seeped in.  He got up from his bed and stood in the middle of the room, swaying a little. _I don't understand any of this…first I see her when I'm wide awake…then I see her in my dreams, who is she? _

As he was fondling his mind of the question, someone knocked on the door. "Are you awake," Hiei asked from the other side of the door.

            "Yes you can come in," Kurama answered.

            His friend opened the door and casually walked in, he brought is gaze to look up at Kurama and stared at him…his mouth halfway open…holding back from saying something.

            "Why are you looking at me like that," Kurama asked, seeing the look upon his friend's face.

            "What the hell happened to you…your face…Kurama, your bleeding."

            Kurama looked at Hiei in disbelief…how could he be bleeding, nothing happened. Seeing that the expression on Hiei's face was not going to change he went over to the bath room that was linked to his room. He looked up at the mirror, and surely enough he was bleeding, blood fell down his face, starting from his forehead. _But how could this happen, I'm not even in pain_.

            Kurama washed his face, as Hiei waited at the bathroom door. He walked out of the bathroom and met Hiei's gaze.

            "What the," Hiei whispered, but loud enough for Kurama's ears to pick up.

            "You don't even have a scratch on your face…where the hell did the blood come from," Hiei asked in a tone full of confusion.

            Kurama stared out the window; clearly he was wondering the same thing. He walked over to the window, his friend stared at him…Kurama was acting very strange, anyone could see that.

            Kurama got to the window and suddenly felt this feeling wash over him, he felt weak…like he couldn't even hold himself up and sooner of later…he fainted.

            Kurama was now in the water along with the girl, he looked at the girl, his eyes fixed onto hers. _How did I get here…**What's happening!**_ His voiced screamed questions over and over in his head, but he looked calmly at the girl.

            He felt the water rushing past him…it was so unbelievably cold…but it felt weird... not how water should feel.

            He looked down and saw the flowing liquid, he dipped his hand into it and brought it up to the moonlight and saw that it was…

_Blood_

            Immediately fear and confusion grew in him and he looked over to the girl but she was…gone. He ran out of the stream, not wanting to stay in the putrid liquid anymore…surprisingly he came out with no stains…it looked as if he hadn't even gone into the stream, and as he looked back at it he saw

_Water_

He didn't understand…any of this. He heard a cracking sound in the night…it was distant but he still heard it. He followed it…for what seemed like hours…though the source of the sound was no where to be found. He felt something fall on to him, and looked up to feel more drops of water, falling onto him. The water fell faster, and the sound of the rain was so loud, beating in his ears…but he could still hear the cracking sound…even through everything else.

            He walked even more, he was getting drenched, but he didn't seem to care. Finally Kurama heard one more cracking sound, this time loud and clear. He turned around to see figures moving in the darkness…and he decided to move closer so he could clearly see the image.

            As he got closer, he saw the outline of a man…hurting…hitting a girl…slashing her back with a whip. It was that same girl…the same girl that never talked…that never gave him her name.

            Kurama seeing the pain written on her face, screamed himself and ran towards the girl yelling "Stop," but he couldn't get close enough, the shield was back.

            He didn't know what to do…he couldn't do anything but watch, he watched the girl get hit constantly…he watched and she screamed. He wanted to stop it, he wanted to save her, but he couldn't. Blood started dripping from the girls back, the girl still screaming in pain as the man above her laughed.

            Silent tears fell down the girls face as did Kurama's…he cried for her pain, and for the fact that he could do nothing but watch.

            The man disappeared and the girl fell to the floor. Kurama yelled to her to move, to come closer to him, but she didn't move or look up.

            The rain fell faster now, it fell on the girls body, mixing in with the blood the trailed over to where Kurama stood. He body lay there motionless, limp…she was gone and there was nothing he could do.

            He didn't know her…he didn't even know her name…but he still felt a great pain in him, he stood there in the rain staring at the girl that never spoke, and wept………

_ The rose died_

AN: well I hope you liked it please review…and yes I know it was kind of weird…I really should stop listening to this music...


End file.
